<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FGO】俘虏 by Sieg0216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297614">【FGO】俘虏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216'>Sieg0216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※触手×齐格鲁德，cuntboy设定<br/>※含有以下内容描写：暗堕、产乳、怀孕、失禁、极其不符合角色的污喘与♡喘，请确认都能接受再阅读，如果感到不适请及时退出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FGO】俘虏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为小型特异点中心的魔物巢穴充满与众不同的氛围，并非是遍布沙石的普通山洞或地穴，经过长年累月的繁殖与变异，占领这片地区中心的魔物已经住在了一个柔软温暖的地方——完全由诡异的肉墙组成的、像是在某种生物体内一般肉红色的潮湿温热的环境，被捕获至这里的猎物最后的下场无人可知，而此刻正有一位本该是前来修复特异点的从者，或许也将面临那未知的结局。<br/>齐格鲁德承认自己的失败，盘踞这里的魔物比想象中有更强的耐久性，而且还能吸收他人的魔力为己所用，在与巨大的触手魔物战斗时，他一开始还像过去一样占据优势、砍断了对方的大量触须，但是在被束缚住并被吞进那只怪物体内后，像是能封印并吸取魔力的环境让他无法脱身，最后便在触手怪的体内被卸去武装、溶解掉了全部衣物并成了无力抵抗的俘虏，被运送到这个肉块组成的巢穴中。<br/>现在的齐格鲁德失去了大半魔力，仅剩能维持着实体化的一部分，他似乎被这个特异点强制保持实体化的状态了，目前他的实力仅与一个人类男性无异，自然无法摆脱这里强大的主人的支配，整个巢穴像是被一个意识所操控、如同活体般对置身其中的物体采取行动，而他正置身其中一个房间，正被这里的主人期待着缴械投降。<br/>败北的英雄正被众多强有力的触须束缚着吊在半空中，四肢都被缠绕住随意摆弄，双手背在身后、手腕被缚在一起，双腿则向两边分开，露出股间隐秘的部位，值得一提的是，男性外表的他双腿间却是女性的生殖器官，似乎是灵基微小的差错，从召唤而来时就是这种状态，不但外表如此，似乎体内也拥有女性的子宫等等，但生殖器官的变异并不影响他完成任何使命，所以齐格鲁德一直不曾注意，可是现在被迫打开双腿保持暴露的状态，却让本该是男人的他逐渐产生作为异类的羞耻感觉了。<br/>这间牢房的四周并不是完整的肉壁，而是由许多粗细不一的触手交织堆叠而成，而且它们都在自由地穿梭蠕动，周围环境都在不停地变化让齐格鲁德探不清虚实，也看得有些作呕。空气潮湿黏稠且灼热，令他有些呼吸困难并且满身汗珠，空气中还带着一股浓厚的魔力的味道，但这是属于魔物的浑浊黑暗的魔力，只会逐渐侵蚀他的身体，如果不是他这样拥有高阶对魔力的人，恐怕只是踏进这里就被侵蚀到忘记自我了，虽然齐格鲁德也不清楚自己还能抵抗多久。仿佛是明白这次的俘虏相当能坚持，巢穴里也选择加大力度对其拷问，全身的触须都在分泌湿滑的液体，头顶上方还不停地有液体滴落下来淋在身上，齐格鲁德全身都被涂得湿漉漉的，发丝也循着液体的重力垂了下来，他想用力摆脱触手的捆缚，然而即使有液体作为润滑，被吊在空中缺少支点也让他使不出全力，反而是让肉红色的触须们缚得更紧、摩擦着猎物雪白的身体发出黏滑水声，液体渗进肌肤里像是点起了火苗，让齐格鲁德的身体逐渐热了起来，他一开始不明白这种燥热难耐是什么感觉，现在才终于理解——这种全身被带起的所谓的性兴奋，正在诱惑着他堕落下去、加速夺取他的理性，向肉体的欲望拜服的他自然就会成为离不开这里的奴隶。</p>
<p>今天大概是他被带到这里的第三天，齐格鲁德第一天还能默数着时间，后来时间观念模糊，只能靠被“喂食”的次数来计算日子，“喂食”大概是定期一天三次，除了这点不同的活动，他就只是被吊在这里沐浴着催情的黏液、忍耐欲火煎熬而已。<br/>还有一点不同……胸口一阵被揪紧的感觉让他被刺激得清醒一瞬，刚刚才有些发涨的胸脯立刻被敏锐地察觉到，覆在胸口吸住两颗乳首的花朵型触手重新动作起来，随着两张嘴猛力啜吸，齐格鲁德发出颤抖的喉音，感觉到两股液体从胸部被强行吸出来，说是榨取也不为过，几滴乳白的液体从缝隙中漏了下来流到腹肌上，蒸发后带来微弱的母乳芳香。<br/>这种类似改造他的身体的行动是从第二天开始的，当时这两朵触手花靠近他硬挺着的乳头，花蕊中伸出一根尖刺扎进乳孔，齐格鲁德痛叫着，感受什么液体被注射进胸部，而后花瓣按揉着胸膛像是在催乳一般，不出许久这具身体就有了泌乳的功能，虽然还不能持续分泌，要等待胸脯里蓄起奶水才能吸出，但随着时间流逝，储蓄奶水的速度越来越快，相信这里很快就会24小时不间断地持续产乳了。<br/>“唔……不、不行…这么吸……”乳头被这样开发还是第一次，液体流过乳孔的感觉前所未有，齐格鲁德蹙紧眉头咬牙切齿地说，“做这种事……你以为会被原谅吗………”<br/>并不会听从他的斥责，触手花里反而长出了小小的牙齿开始啮咬乳肉，又痒又痛的刺激感让齐格鲁德仰起头挣动身体，然而依旧被缚得动弹不得。本来就已经是魔力不足的状态，如果再这样被不断榨取乳汁，他觉得自己迟早会因魔力见底而消散——或许这样解脱还更好些——然而触手对这种情况早有预知，否则也就不会有喂食这一环节了。<br/>随着绕在脖颈上的触须收紧，齐格鲁德知道又到了“喂食”的时间，他不会主动屈服地张嘴接受，所以触手只好逼迫他，而每次勒紧脖子后他都能因呼吸困难而乖乖地将嘴打开。<br/>“咕、呜…呜嗯………”温热的触须长驱直入通进口中，深得像是捅到了食道里，深喉的感觉让齐格鲁德更加窒息了，他怀疑触手是在惩罚他之前砍断那么多触须，齐格鲁德泪眼朦胧地咬紧嘴里的肉块，喉结难受地上下滚动，每一次吞咽唾液的动作都变得艰难十倍百倍，“嗯…呜！……呼呜……”<br/>窒息感逐渐夺走他的意识，胸部的啃咬搅乱神经的感觉，齐格鲁德变得难以掌控自己的身体，最直接的体现就是他开始失禁了，但触手甚至对此也做了准备，在改造乳首时，下身也有一根纤细的触须钻进了紧窄的尿道口里，齐格鲁德一开始对此极为惊惧，以为那个脆弱的部位要被做些什么，结果那条触须只是安静地停留在尿道里、在他失禁时大口喝掉那些温热的水液而已。<br/>他不该为此感到安心的，因为自从那根东西接管了他的尿道之后，他发现自己越来越难以自控——反正都会被触手给吸走，所以想什么时候排泄都可以，不用再忍耐了。他的身体已经这样放任自由，虽然理性还在为此感到自惭形秽。<br/>失禁的过程令身体快慰，齐格鲁德轻颤着身体释放着，下面的细触须尽责地全部吸走、一滴都没有漏出来，吸取时一胀一缩还令那狭窄的通道有些舒服。魔物充满耐心地等他释放完才开始喂食，热乎乎的液体在喉咙里迸发，几乎直接灌进了胃里，除了全部喝下去没有其他选择，齐格鲁德呜咽着听话地饮用，他尝到了乳香味，可能是自己的乳汁被榨出后又喂了回来，但是比起乳汁更加浓稠，身体还能从中汲取一些陌生味道的魔力维系生命，可能掺杂了类似营养液的东西，从喝下后身体的欲火烧得更加旺盛看来，里面也少不了媚药的成分。现在的他只能靠这种带魔力的流食勉强延续生命，变得求生不得求死不能，而且代价是身体内外共同被媚毒催化着越发敏感，不只是被触手摩擦身体，现在哪怕是呼吸的翕动、汗水流过肌肤的细微触感都仿佛会让身体高潮，发生了多次的失禁也是身体敏感至极的体现。<br/>“哈啊……这…这到底是……”<br/>喂食结束后他的嘴巴得到解放，齐格鲁德大口喘气平复刚才的窒息感。现在最让他不安的是双腿间女性器官的感觉，触手一直没有触碰这里令他感到疑惑，而经过欲火的催化，那里早已经开始自行分泌出液体变得一片湿润，阴蒂充血传来一跳一跳的感觉，已经胀到从肉缝中自己探出头来，下方的阴唇更是饥渴地呼吸般收缩，再吐出点点滴滴的蜜水，期待有谁光临这片秘密花园的意图已经不言自明。<br/>“这种感觉……嗯…好奇怪……”<br/>这就是女性在发情时的感觉吗……体内火热而又瘙痒，空荡荡得不到满足让身体焦躁难耐，从入口到阴道再到子宫全都渴望着被填满摩擦，像饿肚子的孩子一般渴望大快朵颐，可是现在没有一口食物递到嘴边，哪怕是在入口处磨蹭两下也能让他短暂地得到安慰吧。<br/>想要……好想要……齐格鲁德的脑中羞耻得说不出后续的话语，只是复述着“想要”这种渴望，触手肯定理解他的这种渴求，但它是胜利的猎手、是支配者，可以好整以暇地等到猎物自己投降，等到败者放下高傲的姿态发出请求，再君临一般地给予奖赏，它充满耐心等着被俘的英雄请求它，虽然现在男人还艰难做着最后的抵抗，但屈服的那天想必并不遥远了。</p>
<p>第五天时齐格鲁德几乎到了极限，原本白皙缺乏血色的身体已经完全被熏成暧昧的淡粉色，全身内外、肉体与精神都叫嚣着渴望肉欲的满足，只有喂食时间之外紧闭的嘴唇做着最后抵抗、坚决不吐出求饶的话语。<br/>胸部已经开始不间断地产出乳汁，如果不持续吸取就会流满身前，两朵触手花不停歇地咬住勃起的乳头吸榨。身体里空虚得要疯掉了，如果不是双腿被捆缚着被迫分开，他绝对会夹紧双腿用摩擦给予自己安慰，如果双手能够解放，他也会立刻伸手到腿间去自慰吧，阴户像是饥渴到哭泣一般淋漓着蜜液，频繁地一缩一放用这种微不足道的方式安慰自己，连带着后庭也敏感起来渴望被插入了。<br/>好像有什么新的感觉正在体内诞生……齐格鲁德眨眨眼睛，几滴泪水从青蓝眼瞳中滴落让视线清晰了些。好像有什么东西流动在阴道里、逐渐循着重力流了出来，蜜穴蠕动两下吐出一股透明色泽的黏液，立刻就有触手凑过来将其舐走了。<br/>“这……难道是……”齐格鲁德嗓音颤抖着自言自语，他听说过女性有排卵期这样的东西，在此期间是最容易受孕的时候，莫非触手正是在等待这个时间……束缚全身的触须突然加剧了蠢动，似乎在昭告着正是如此，“怎么可能…给低劣的魔物生育这种事……绝对不……”<br/>虽然嘴上说出这样坚定的话语，但他清楚听到自己的身体发出了相反的声音：想要与触手交合、饥渴难耐的体内想要触手摩擦、空虚的子宫渴望被注种，交配、怀孕、生产，只要能得到快感的事情全都可以。<br/>浑浊的空气中传来桀桀发笑的声音，俘虏这身心挣扎动摇的模样想必让赢家看得很开心，但接下来的发展肯定无论怎样都改变不了——他会被触手侵犯而后受精，在肚子里孕育起魔物的子嗣。齐格鲁德的瞳孔颤抖着，即使被性欲浸泡而变迟钝了的头脑也能想明白这些事情。<br/>已经没有退路了……只要怀上这魔物的子嗣，他就不会再有离开这里去见御主的脸面，而受孕的结果已经近在眼前。</p>
<p>双腿被更加不容抗拒的力度拉开，几乎分成了一字型，从肉块交错的地下升起一根目前为止最可怖的触须抵在了红润的蜜穴口上，让齐格鲁德发出一声惊惧的促音——直径几乎有十厘米的紫红色圆柱形触手，顶部中心是一张深不可测的口器，周围环绕着一圈牙齿般的突触，柱身则布满了大小不一的凸起，每一颗凸起上都有小孔在吐着黏液。这样粗壮且恶心恐怖的东西如果进来，他一定会死掉的……齐格鲁德摇着头扭动身体想要躲避，但想也明白根本无从抵抗。<br/>下体突然被触碰让他激烈地抖了一下，是两根细触须一左一右勾住阴唇将那里扒开，内部粉色的蜜肉就这样初见人事，因为饥渴难耐而早已汁液淋漓，粗大触手并不急着进入，而是顶在甜蜜的入口处，顶端蠕动着按摩起入口来。<br/>“嗯…不…住手……啊、嗯♡……”触手滚烫的嘴巴贴在入口又吸又揉，肉牙轻咬着阴户外围的一圈，动作极为灵活，仅是抚慰表面就让齐格鲁德几乎沦陷，“不、不行…要去…了——♡♡”<br/>仅仅被按摩了几秒钟，与胸口榨乳的节奏叠加在一起，剑士姣好的身体就产生了剧烈反应，伴随着嘶哑的呻吟声，一股透明的蜜水从交合处激喷而出，在忍耐了数天后，这具身体的女性器官终于迎来了真正的初次绝顶，而这才只是刚刚开始。<br/>爱液的润滑让下体被按摩出咕湫咕湫的水声，齐格鲁德剧烈喘气，因为初次的高潮洗礼而眼前发黑且再度失禁，也确实体会到了足以让全身放松的悦乐，他听说女性不同于男性、是可以持续不断高潮的，但曾在迦勒底专心执行任务的他自然未亲身体会过，如果这样的快乐将在接下来永无止尽，那简直就是——<br/>像地狱又像天国一般，让他彻底遗忘自我的幸福至极的刑罚吧。</p>
<p>本就湿润的入口在高潮一次后更加得到了润滑，大触手便开始就着水声缓慢地钻进去了，十厘米粗的肉茎塞进身体还是有些艰难，更别说还有大大小小的凸起反复撑开本就已经紧绷的穴口，肉茎一寸寸地挤进去、湿热的甬道被一寸寸地撑开，有时进入得不顺利了，入侵者还会退出几寸抽送两下，等动作顺畅了再继续前进。<br/>体内渐渐被填满的饱胀感让齐格鲁德惊恐却又有种病态的满足，肉壁的每一道褶皱被蹭过的感觉都极为清晰，肉茎上的凸起吐出热乎乎的黏液涂在内壁上，同时起到润滑与催情的作用，吸收了黏液的肉壁变得更加敏感瘙痒，越是被摩擦就越是不知餍足，进而主动地绞缠住入侵者，而入侵者也根据甬道收紧的形状调整自己的形状，变得越来越能够适应这具母体了。<br/>随着粗壮的生殖腕顺利开拓雌穴，齐格鲁德低沉的声音也从愤怒、惊慌与不安变成甜腻的哼吟，欲望的红潮已经从脸颊蔓延到耳廓，动摇的眼神也变得逐渐有勇气去看那个交合的地方。丰沛的淫水从交合处持续喷溢而出，因为肉茎太粗导致汁液只能从缝隙里勉强挤出来，进而变成小股小股激喷的态势，更加令人意外的是小腹浮现出来的一个纹样，像是在描绘心形或是子宫形状的复杂粉色图案，随着欲望的逐渐高昂而变得越发清晰，又反过来散发出一波波热流为敏感至极的身体火上浇油，被烙下淫纹意味着这具身体已经沦为性欲的奴隶了。<br/>“啊…嗯……♡太、太深了…已经……♡♡”已经到最深处了，生殖腕顶端的口器贴在了子宫口上，整根肉茎粗大的形状几乎能够从小腹上窥见，齐格鲁德因从未体验过的深入感而媚声不断，“不行…了♡♡……不能再进去了……那里是……♡”<br/>他相信触手绝对有办法连他的子宫内部都探索一遍，甚至在期待子宫被搅来搅去的感觉，但对方目前似乎没有这个打算，或者说它已经对这具母体有了足够的信心。触手在紧致的甬道里扭动几下，确认自己已被完全容纳，便准备下一步行动，而无底炼狱般的肉欲折磨也由此开始。<br/>生殖腕的第一步行动直接让齐格鲁德几乎昏迷，肉茎上的所有小孔都像吸盘一样开始吸吮穴壁，顶端的嘴巴也咬住子宫口猛吸，剧烈的快感让齐格鲁德仰起头发不出声音，直接用一次高潮表达了自己的心情，可是就连蜜水也被触手吸走大半没能流出多少，肉穴内传出连绵不绝的湫湫吸吮声，侵略者大快朵颐地品尝着从者变异的身体，而接受者只能任其鱼肉，身体连同尊严都被啃食殆尽。<br/>齐格鲁德双眼翻白，吐着舌头大口呼气，扭动腰肢却反而是让内壁被啜吸的感觉更加清晰，太过刺激……可是又太过爽快了……从未体验过的玩法几乎从刚一开始就让他无法自拔。他的头脑一片昏沉，感觉自己要因过呼吸而昏过去，所幸触手也发现了他的气息紊乱，向那红润的口腔塞进一根触须帮忙调整呼吸的节奏。<br/>“呼唔…呼唔……嗯、呜——♡♡”玩够了吸盘游戏的触须改为一般的活塞运动，刚才还是一张张小嘴的凸起立刻变成坚硬的肉粒，随着抽送的动作反复拨弄过肉褶，这是人类的阴茎根本不可能带来的快感。生殖腕一开始只是谨慎地在深处小幅度抽插、快速地顶着子宫颈，等到肉穴越来越绵软可欺便加大了幅度，最后几乎是完全拔出再整根捅进，粉红的蜜肉随着插拔的动作翻出来再被一口气送回去，欢迎入侵者一次次激烈地碰撞子宫。在这期间齐格鲁德只能语无伦次地发出断续的泣音，亲眼看着腹部被粗大的肉茎顶出形状，随着子宫口被撞击的频率抽搐身体，在敏感点被肉粒摩擦过时颤抖着高潮，嘴上舔吮着温热的肉块作为安慰，战无不胜的英雄初尝情事就光速地向熟练的主导者缴械投降。<br/>子宫口在一次次的顶弄中逐渐打开，对受精的渴望已经不言自明，生殖腕便最后一次顶上去咬住子宫颈，在齐格鲁德的闷声哭叫中开始注种，浓稠的精液汹涌地灌进子宫，小小的子宫弹性甚好，一直被灌到腹部隆起，但最后还是容纳不下所有，导致整个阴道里都被精液灌满直至倒喷出来，股间喷发出的液体像是小型的瀑布一般，有些淋漓在地面、有些则沿着结实的大腿流淌，注射完毕的生殖腕最后吐出一点黏稠的液体封住子宫口，防止里面的种子意外流失，在拔出的过程中亦有大量多余的精液顺阴道流淌而出，而齐格鲁德失控的泪水也这样自由落下，再也没有过去冷静高傲的英雄的模样。</p>
<p>修复人理的英雄被捕获的第■■天，特异点的魔物巢穴。齐格鲁德仍被囚禁在他的牢房中，他已经不能也不想再回去了，他不知道自己这样被单独关押都是魔物对心爱猎物的特殊对待，但他已经不在乎这些了。<br/>不再被强制束缚着的他躺在触手丛中，表情飘然、眼神虚浮，幸福得如在天国。周围无数的柔软触手热情缠绕、爱抚他的全身、轮流凑近喷着奶水的肿胀乳头品尝母乳，细小的触须揉捏阴蒂、抽插尿道，几滴管不住的尿液滴漏下来，触须们尤其关照那隆起的浑圆腹部，里面孕育着崭新的小生命。<br/>受精非常成功，就好像这具身体天生是为了怀孕一般，原本被注满精液的子宫内已经形成了大量的成卵，撑起弹性良好的子宫，让母亲的肚子像气球一样鼓了起来，沉甸甸的重量有些辛苦但也让人油然而生母爱的温暖，下腹的淫纹也充满精神地闪烁着粉色光芒，表明这具身体已经完全用性欲作为延续的能量。从者这般远胜于人类的母体能承受更激烈的交配，想必也能够生育出更加强大的后代，更不用说北欧神代的英雄更是强到凌驾于众多其他从者，在这温暖的肉质摇篮里说不定孕育着能够接管这个特异点的实力超群的怪物。<br/>“唔呼♡嗯♡……呜呜……♡♡”<br/>触须们抢占着温暖的嘴巴和双穴，现在三个洞里都钻进了大小不一的数条触须、循着自己的心情随便抽插着，唾液、蜜水与肠液随着抽送的动作肆意横流，原本应该握剑的手里也握着几根触须上下撸动，仅是这一具身体就能同时满足十几条触手，还能安稳地孕育着子嗣，也怪不得被主人作为最心爱的收藏品了。<br/>“嗯哦——不、呜！♡♡不行……”蜜穴里的触手贪婪地撞击子宫口，顶得母体的孕肚也摇晃起来，齐格鲁德吐出嘴里的触手，慌张地扶住自己的肚子，但青色瞳孔里闪烁的粉色桃心分明在表达自己的愉快，“不要、顶那里……嗯、啊啊……♡”<br/>如果伤到肚子里的卵该如何是好……可是这样深入的撞击又太刺激了……齐格鲁德嘴上重复着不要与不行，蜜穴却诚实地绝顶，用一波波满溢的花蜜昭告他欢愉的本心。触手当然知道不能伤到卵，但母体实在太过结实优秀，即使这样顶到子宫的刺激游戏也能承受，所以它自然乐意多玩弄一下因为是第一次所以充满紧张担心孩子的母亲。阴道内的触手假惺惺地拔了出去，带出一串黏稠的水丝，装作不舍的样子徘徊在穴口周围但又不再进去。<br/>“嗯……不…鄙人不是……那个意思……”已经被肏熟的蜜穴半开着吐着汁液，齐格鲁德艰难地动腰去磨蹭那根触须，他发现自己已经不习惯身体里没有触手塞着的感觉了，“请再进来…拜托您……♡”<br/>听到软绵绵的请求声，触手便不再刁难，重新钻进穴内换来母亲几声满足的低吟，蜜穴像是为了挽留触须似的努力收紧，被一边摩擦一边灌注黏液发出噗滋噗滋的水声。<br/>“嗯…好、舒服♡……对、对不起……我已经…回不去了……”<br/>“布伦…希尔德……”<br/>男人最后吐出的名字让所有触手动作一滞，齐格鲁德眨眨眼睛，似乎没有意识到自己说的话，因为念出爱人的名字已经刻印在灵魂里如同本能。<br/>“什、什么……呜嗯…唔——”<br/>原本温柔的触手们像是突然暴动起来，四肢再次被捆缚住无法自由行动，触须一圈圈地缠在眼睛上封印了视觉，嘴里又被通进了过去喂食时使用的粗壮触手，下身两穴内也从调情般的柔软触须换成了极具侵略性的凶器，仿佛不再关心俘虏还怀有着身孕。<br/>被俘的猎物不会再见到其他人，也不该再想念着其他人，只要忘记一切安心地作为苗床就可以了。在全身的触手开始涂抹、灌食催情液体，并且用激烈的侵犯让猎物再度陷入疯狂时，齐格鲁德猜出了触手豹变的原因。<br/>而他只能为自己无意间犯下的错误接受惩罚，流着泪水在触手暴乱的蹂躏中接受新一轮洗脑，直到彻底沦为什么都不再思考的玩具为止……</p>
<p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>